


Thank Goodness For you

by Angel_of_Gryffindor



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anxiety, Bad First Impressions, Divorce, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff with little plot, Idiots in Love, M/M, Richie is a comedian, Swearing, bill and stan are married, eddie is a limo driver, richie and bevery are foster siblings, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 14:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Gryffindor/pseuds/Angel_of_Gryffindor
Summary: Eddie had only been separated from his eight year marriage, ten year relationship, for a week when Beverly had set up a blind date. With none other than Richie 'Trashmouth' Tozier. Who knew a bad first impression would become so domestic
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pure, unneeded domestic fluff that I had to write cos I've been writing a lot of angst (which will be going up soon)   
The Eddie in this one is sort of a mix of 90's Eddie - limo driver & blond hair- cos I adore his softer look but defo a little bit of 2019 thrown in  
They're all in their mid thirties   
Please enjoy!

Growing up Eddie had been under his mother's thumb, whatever she said he believed so for years he was convinced he was sick, too sick to live alone, too sick to go away to collage, too sick to be loved by anyone else.

The one thing she allowed him to learn was to drive, mainly so he could drive her to the store, but when she died of a heart attack, due to a lifetime of poor life choices, Eddie took his escape and set up his own business as a limo driver.

Eddie felt such pride about his company as he was able to expand quiet quickly, driving everyone from Bachelorette parties to businessmen in their sharp suits to even a few celebrities.

It was through the business he met Beverly, she was a fashion designer with her scumbag husband Tom; Beverly was gorgeous with flaming red hair and a sharp eye, her husband always gave Eddie weird vibes.

Eddie had driven them to several shows and award ceremonies, Beverly was always lovely and deserved the world in Eddie's eyes so when she confided in him that she'd rekindled with her school sweetheart Ben, Eddie had encouraged her to get a divorce.

So by the next award ceremony Beverly was climbing into the limo with a buff, Adonis of a man who had the kindest smile, "you remember me telling you about Ben? My fiance." she told him with a huge grin, hearts literally dancing in her eyes.

Eddie congratulated them both, happy for them and instantly wished he could have a happy marriage.

In the early stages of running the business Eddie had hired a secretary to help keep books and arrange appointments, her name was Myra and she instantly attached herself to Eddie, bringing him lunch and setting reminders for him to take his pills.

It was eerie and familiar, it unnerved Eddie but he found himself agreeing to going out on dates with her and eventually into marriage; Myra controlled everything, from the money to what Eddie was allowed to eat, she controlled who he saw so he had no friends.

Eddie was desperately lonely, he didn't even sleep in the same bed as his wife nor did he have any desire to have relations with her, he'd met a few nice people when he went out driving; the author Bill was a very interesting talker, an old stutter sometimes on his tongue, they talked a lot about things he could write about next.

Bill sometimes spoke shyly of his bird loving husband Stan, showing him a photo of a serious looking man with dark blond hair and nothing but love in his eyes.

Beverly knew them both too, she gushed about their lavish wedding, and she invited Eddie out to dinners or shows but he couldn't go, Myra wouldn't let him.

"don't you like us Eddie?" Beverly asked once after winning an award and getting thoroughly drunk.

"of course I like you guys." Eddie instantly replied, he gave Ben a look in the rear-view mirror that said 'please make sure your wife doesn't vomit in the limo.'

Instead of vomiting Beverly burst into noisy tears, "but you never come out with us!" she said dramatically.

Taking the risk Eddie took a hand off the wheel to run it through his thick blond hair, trying to control the curls, he sighed deeply, "my wife doesn't like me out late." he said calmly.

"Tom was like that with me." Beverly muttered before passing out on Ben's shoulder.

Eddie swallowed tightly, he'd seen the bruises and heard the vile things Beverly's ex-husband had done to her, he'd never thought that Myra could be like that; she'd never hit him but he wasn't allowed to live around her.

It was suffocating to have every moment of his life scheduled and planned, even his free time was planned down the to last second, it was hard to relax when he knew it would be over in an exact amount of time.

Laying in bed that night, listening to the rumble of Myra snoring, knowing his alarm would be going off in exactly six hours and thirty-seven minuets, Eddie realised he couldn't do it anymore; he needed out but he needed help.

Out of sheer bravery he'd called Beverly the next day, she sounded groggy and dry in the throat but happy to hear from him, "it's great to hear from you! I'm sorry for being so pig drunk last night." she laughed lightly.

"it's okay, at least you didn't throw up." Eddie said, his hands shaking.

"what's wrong? What's happened Eddie?" Beverly was instantly serious, it was like she was a mind-reader, even over the phone.

Eddie rubbed his tired eyes, fighting not to reach for the median cabinet, "I don't suppose you still have the number for your divorce lawyer?" he asked in a rush.

"divorce!" came Myra's screeching voice from one end of the phone; she was eavesdropping on his phone convocation, "Eddie-Bear are you serious? Who is this whore of Babylon?"

"I'll be in touch soon Eddie." Beverly said before hanging up.

Slowly Eddie put the phone down and steeled himself to face his wife; it started like he expected, she screamed, cried and begged him, then she got angry telling him how no one would ever love him like she could, no one could take care of him.

Eddie had terrible flashbacks to his mother, only just realising how similar they looked, all round and blotchy faced, at least Myra dressed better, and so Eddie did the one thing he could never do to his mother; he left.

Packing a single suitcase and taking most of the median cabinet Eddie slammed his ring down on the kitchen table, climbed into his car and drove away into the night to find a nice, clean hotel.

Beverly called the office the next day, with the name and number to her divorce lawyer; he was indeed very good, making sure Myra didn't get any of the limo business but got the house and a decent sum of money.

The lawyer, a dark skinned man called Mike, suggested getting a restraining order after hearing everything Myra did, "her controlling nature won't stop instantly. It's for your safety and for any future partners you may have." Mike told him, "we should also change your cell number."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been during the time Eddie had been living in a hotel while he was apartment hunting that Beverly turned up with a huge bottle of wine and no Ben in sight to keep her in check, "I'm so proud of you." she gushed crushing him in a hug.

Eddie blushed, not used to praise, "I'm not divorced yet." he muttered.

"but you will be soon and I have just the guy for you." Beverly rambled while she opened the wine.

"guy?" Eddie breathed, "Bev, I'm not gay." the words sounded fake to his own ears; he'd rarely been allowed to have thoughts of his own but, sometimes late at night, Eddie pictured a happy life and the one always standing next to him was a man.

Beverly gave him a mock pity look, "oh honey, really?" she teased, "please Eddie, my brother is desperate to meet you! You'll like him."

Eddie didn't want to even ask if Beverly had been talking about him to other people, telling them that the poor, repressed limo driver could probably never get a date, but one look at Beverly's bright, pleading face and he agreed to meet her brother.

Beverly arranged it all, dropping hints that his blind date couldn't be trusted to go something nice and clean, she told Eddie to dress casually and not to worry.

Worrying was what Eddie did best so he spent the day choosing what to wear, "what even is casual?" he fumed to himself, a man who had worn a suit every day since opening his business; he practised convocation starters in the mirror and compliments that didn't sound corny.

Beverly messaged him the place, The Jade Orient, and for him to be there for six sharp, so Eddie was there fifteen minuets early, sitting awkwardly at the table for two, already looking like he'd been stood up.

"hi, I've got a date with an angel." came a voice Eddie thought he recognised and then was joined by a man he defiantly recognised.

In the moments of freedom Eddie had had during his marriage he'd watched a foul mouthed, terribly dressed comedian called Richie 'Trashmouth' Tozier, his dark curls and dark eyes were just as captivating as his dirty jokes.

The comedian had been a source of happiness for Eddie, a guilty pleasure that he remembered physically laughing out loud during each of Richie's recorded shows.

He was also very proudly out as gay, there had been several magazine covers baring his face, he'd marched in the Pride parades and was the figure-head for a charity that helped young people who were scared or worried about their sexuality.

Eddie felt heat rush up his neck, making his shirt suddenly feel uncomfortable, as Richie smiled kindly at him and couldn't hear anything the comedian was saying, "shit, shit. What do I say to him." Eddie panicked in his head, suddenly very aware he had yet to greet his date, "god he looks even better in person, how are eyes that dark even natural."

"sorry, I'm Eddie." Eddie blurted out, cutting off whatever Richie had been saying, feeling the heat climbing into his cheeks and scalp.

Richie laughed lightly, fingering the rim of a glass Eddie hadn't even noticed him ordering, "nice to meet you Eds, I'm Richie." he dropped his voice a little but was still smiling.

Eddie figured Richie didn't want to be recognised, being a celebratory and all, and that was another level of panic for Eddie; he had no idea how to act around a celebrity that wasn't in his limo.

Remembering that Bill didn't like to talk about his fame or money or even some of the projects he was working on, Beverly was the same unless she was spit-balling ideas, so Eddie took that cue and tried to underplay Richie's fame; make the other man feel normal.

"you know who you look like?" Eddie said, trying to be super casual, "that comedian, Trashmouth." that way Richie could pretended to not be famous if he chose.

Richie looked a little shocked, he laughed ruffling his curls, "I get that a lot." he sniggered, "you watch him?"

Eddie shook his head, examining the menu like it was fascinating, "not really, seen some of his stuff. Predicable and vile really." his mouth was working without his brain suddenly, "what the fuck am I saying? I like his stand-up."

"oh, okay." Richie lent back in his seat before clearing his throat loudly, "so tell me about you, Bev left a lot of blanks."

Eddie covered things that weren't terrible, crap childhood, crap marriage, good business and his divorce going through; he tried to sound natural, calm even though that meant he didn't make a lot of eye contact.

To his credit Richie listened, even asked a few well worded questions, he seemed to be enjoying himself and a bottle of wine later Eddie did actually feel a bit calmer.

"how did you meet Bev?" Eddie asked poking at the food he wasn't sure he could eat.

"childhood trauma." Richie said it so casually Eddie almost didn't catch it.

Eddie placed his wine glass down, "what?"

"we were in the same foster home. Several foster homes actually." Richie explained with a hint that was all he wanted to say on a first date, "so you're her favourite limo driver, she told me you convinced her to get with Ben." he smiled warmly.

"oh, she only needed a little push." Eddie waved him away.

"it was Tom who needed the push, down the stairs, into a brick wall." Richie sniggered.

Eddie laughed too, short and brash, the booze in his system making it hard to bottle down, "is that going to be in your next show? One more terrible joke to go with your terrible shirts." it struck him too late what he'd said, "shit."

Richie nodded slowly, ordering another bottle of wine, not acknowledging that Eddie knew exactly who he really was, "so tell me Eds, what do you do during your free-time?"

"watch you." was the answer on the tip of Eddie's tongue but he managed to swallow it down, "I don't get much free-time, busy running my business and all." he said airily.

"busy man, I'm honoured you came on this date with me." Richie said sweetly.

The date went pretty normal, Richie asked him about stuff and Eddie skirted around the fact he had no life, sometimes down right lying and before they knew it the restaurant was closing; Richie helped Eddie into his jacket, since after three bottles of wine he was having trouble seeing straight.

"can you call us a taxi please?" Richie said to someone while he practically propped up Eddie, if he'd sober he would have been embarrassed.

"of course Mr Tozier." the person replied quickly, "can, I get an autograph please?" they added meekly.

Richie complied instantly with a smile before leading Eddie out in the mild air, "must be nice to be loved and famous." Eddie slurred.

"ah, you've not read any of my reviews." Richie joked, "it's not all bad, got to keep a level head." A taxi pulled up, Richie popped the door open and Eddie fell into it, "this was fun."

Eddie scoffed out loud, "no it wasn't, I was boring and you were just being nice." he muttered suddenly feeling a little angry remembering all the shitty things he'd said, "Bev just wanted to thank me for helping her before. You were just the unlucky soul who got my repressed arse." and then promptly passed out.

The taxi driver woke Eddie up when they got to his hotel, waving away Eddie's wallet, "you're date paid." he told him gruffly.

Eddie thought about that all the way to his room, the moment he closed the door he pulled out his phone to call Beverly even though it was past midnight, "Bev. I fucked up." was all he managed to say before bursting into tears.

Poor Beverly being woken up by her very drunk friend, his slurred rambling coming in broken over the phone, not making any sense before she managed to calm him with soothing words and he went to bed with a promise to explain soberly the next day.

Beverly was confused, she was sure they'd been a good match, checking her messages she had one from Richie, hoping it would shed some light on Eddie's drunken crying she opened it:   
"I had a fun date but he sure didn't."


	3. Chapter 3

When Eddie woke up in the morning he felt terrible in several different ways; his throat was dry, his head was throbbing every time he blinked and there was a heavy, anxious feeling pushing in his chest.

As he laid perfectly still snippets of his date last night blasted in his ears, the terrible lies he'd told Richie, how disrespectful he was to the other man, the fact he'd left practically an entire plate of food uneaten and that Richie had paid for everything; Eddie groaned loudly turning over in the bed, still dressed in the previous nights clothes.

Eddie knew very well that he still had too much alcohol in his system to drive safely so he did something he always promised he'd never do; he called in sick.

Eddie had always been determinate that no matter how ill his mother or Myra insisted he was, he would never miss a day of school or call into work but the situation was different, he'd be breaking the law of he went to work in his current state, it had nothing to do with the fact he was practically dying from shame.

"Hello Classic Kaspbrak Limo Company, Georgie speaking, how may I be of service to you?" Georgie was terribly chipper for the early morning.

"Georgie, it's me, Eddie." Eddie's throat hurt and he cleared it noisily.

"boss! Are you okay?" Georgie asked quickly.

Eddie sighed, wishing he had a glass of water by his bed, "I'm fine, just feeling a little under the weather, I'm not coming in today." he tried sound professional but he just sounded tired.

"oh, okay. Did your date not go well? It looked like you were having a stressed time." Georgie said sweetly.

"what do you mean?" Eddie breathed, suddenly very confused, "how did you know I had a date?"

There was the clicking sound of a keyboard, "it's on the internet, you on a date with Richie Trashmouth Tozier, amazing boss. He's so funny." Georgie laughed, "I'll send you links to the articles."

Eddie berated himself for not thinking there might have been paparazzi following the famous Richie, his phone pinged with the messages Georgie had sent him but he couldn't bare to look at them.

"feel better soon boss." Georgie said as they hung up and Eddie felt worse if possible.

Unable to get back to sleep Eddie drank water straight out of the tap, ignoring his brain screaming at him about how unhygienic it was, and took a long, hot shower before messaging Beverly that he was coming round.

Almost instantly Beverly messaged him back with her address so Eddie got dressed and called a taxi, since he'd been so embarrassingly drunk last night he'd left his car a the Jade Orient: Beverly and Ben lived just out of the city in a wonderful house that Ben had designed and helped build.

One drunken ride Beverly had compared Ben building that house to a birds mating ritual, he'd built a love nest for them that had special offices for their own work but airy places they could meet and hang out together, surrounded by their comforts.

"morning sunshine!" Beverly beamed at him the second he knocked on the huge oak door.

Eddie felt instantly guilty upon entering the home, lining the rustic walls were photos of Beverly during most of her years, all the times she'd won awards, her wedding to Ben and her teenagehood with Richie.

There was a young Richie Tozier grinning at the camera, a long gangling arm wrapped around a tomboyish Beverly; his hair was even more wild, the curls unruly, dark eyes slightly hidden behind those signature thick rimmed glasses.

Next to it was a photo of Richie accepting his first award, a wonderful smile gracing his face and Eddie felt a blush creeping into his cheeks.

"so, how did you fuck up your date with my brother?" Beverly asked seriously but was smiling softly as she poured them both some coffee.

Eddie flinched, embarrassed at being caught staring, he accepted the coffee even though he'd never had it before; Myra insisted coffee was bad for him and made him drink some terrible herb tea that was 'good for his insides' but tasted like moss.

"I'm sorry." he sighed, "I didn't mean it."

Beverly looked him over, "I thought you like Richie? Didn't you say you liked his shows." she asked carefully.

Eddie groaned loudly as he sank into the plush sofa, "I do!"

"well was he rude, cos I'll kick his ass if he was rude." Beverly said.

"no, he was perfectly charming." Eddie slurped his coffee, grimacing at the bitter taste but continuing to drink it.

"did he keep going on about his shows or fans?" Beverly pressed.

"no, he didn't even mention he was famous. It was my dumb-ass who mentioned it." the heavy feeling back in Eddie's chest.

"oh god, he didn't turn up in that terrible yellow shirt did he?" Beverly laughed.

The image of Richie in his dark blue blazer and tight fitting white t shirt crossed Eddie's mind, "he looked amazing." Eddie groaned trying to hide his blush, "he'd even had a shave."

Beverly put her drink down on the glass coffee table and pinned Eddie with a confused stare, "let me get this straight, my idiot brother was clean, charming, modest and didn't bore you to death with his jokes." she asked, Eddie nodding after each thing, "so how did you fuck it up?"

"because I.." Eddie was about to explain when the front door opened.

"Ringwald you here?" Richie's voice was loud and chipper.


	4. Chapter 4

Before Eddie could even process that Richie was at the house too he'd climbed over the back of the expensive sofa to hide, all while not spilling his coffee; behind the sofa was surprisingly clean, just a few missing fashion designs that Beverly must have been looking for.

"in here Trashmouth!" Beverly called back, "get yourself a coffee! What the fuck are you doing Eddie?" she hissed at Eddie.

"I can't see him, he'll hate me, that's how badly I fucked up last night." Eddie quickly rambled, curling himself up tighter.

Beverly didn't reply because at that moment Richie slouched into the room, sipping his mostly milky coffee and threw himself onto the sofa, taking Eddie's place, "where's Handsome?" he asked.

"stop calling Ben that." Beverly scolded lightly, "so, tell me about your date last night, your text was dumb."

Behind the sofa Eddie held his breath for the reply, he'd been so wrapped up in his own thoughts during the date, trying not to embarrass himself, which he royally did anyway, or by the end he was too drunk to gauge Richie's reaction to him.

"like I said, I had fun but he definitely didn't." Richie gave a humourless laugh, "I mean, dam, he was cute as fuck, those big brown eyes would have been a dream to look into if he ever made eye contact."

"he didn't look at you?" Beverly gasped.

"only when he was super zoned out. Look Bev I appropriate the set up, he seemed too good to be true, but he wasn't interested at all." Richie sighed deeply, "it didn't help he lied at every question."

There was a beat of silence, "he's lived a very closed life." Beverly mentioned softly.

"and I would have loved to hear about it, no shit, I wanted to hear all about his terrible wife and terrible mother and give him some advise maybe, help him open up but he simply didn't like me." Richie rambled in one big breath.

Eddie felt a warmth bloom through his chest, nobody, not even teachers, had given a shit about helping him even though they knew all about his home life, Richie barely knew him and wanted to help; how badly Eddie wanted to kiss the Trashmouth at that moment but he remained still and silent.

"everyone who's actually met you likes you Richie." Beverly told him warmly.

Richie scoffed lightly, "not him apparently." he sounded sad and Eddie wanted to correct him but was rooted behind the sofa with shame.

"don't Richie." Beverly suddenly snapped and there was the sound of a light slap of skin on skin, "so no second date then?"

"what would be the point?" Richie sighed, draining the rest of his coffee.

"okay, let me arrange it again, please Richie, I know you two would be great for each other." Beverly begged and Eddie appropriated her effort.

"no Bev..." Richie tried but Beverly instantly cut him off.

The sofa moved with Beverly suddenly moved, throwing herself at Richie and wrapping him in a tight hug "please!"

"fine, calm down Bev." Richie managed to untangle himself to stand, getting away from his sister but not angry at her, "but I want to choose where we go, poor guy didn't ate a single thing last night, no wonder he got super drunk."

"deal! Message me later when you've sorted everything and I'll call him." Beverly told him.

"I'll do one better, I'll take him for an Italian. The Saucy Meatball down by the theatre, I'll pick him up at six. I have meetings now. Bye Ringwald!" Richie rambled as he left the house, closing the door softly.

For a long moment the house was silent, just the sound of the dishwasher working, "did you hear all that Eddie?" Beverly asked softly.

"I did." Eddie muttered into his knees, the coffee in his hands had gone ice cold.

"and?" 

Very slowly Eddie extracted himself from behind the sofa, the climb back over was much more difficult than getting behind it, the sofa cushion was still warm from Richie and Eddie felt silly that he enjoyed it.

"Eddie?" Beverly asked gently, "he really likes you." she expressed.

Eddie nodded, "god knows why." he muttered, the heavy feel still not leaving his chest; he'd made such a mess of the first date who's to say he wouldn't fuck the next one up too.

"you'll go right? To the date tonight." Beverly asked a little worried.

Thinking of how handsome and sweet Richie was the previous night Eddie half resolved that he'd try better tonight, "I'll be there early."


	5. Chapter 5

But he wasn't early, instead after having another shower Eddie sat down to choose what to wear he also decided that was a good time to check those links Georgie had sent him that morning, maybe he could see the photos of his own miserable face and work hard not to make them again.

All the photos had been taken from outside of the restaurant so they were kind of blurry and dark but even with the terrible angles it was clear how invested Richie was in the date, leaning forwards on the table and smiling softly.

Eddie looked like a total dick with his slightly angry face and not looking at his date; except for the single photo of when Richie had first walked in and Eddie's gormless, almost awestruck, face said things Eddie hadn't.

By the time Eddie had finished analysing the photos, "I'll smile. No more lies." he vowed pulling on a shirt, he remembered Beverly's words about his sheltered life and he hated that part of him; looking at the clock Eddie saw that he was already five minuets late.

Eddie had never moved so fast, he was never late, and got to The Saucy Meatball in record time, he gasped out to the waitress that he was meeting someone; she eyed him, obviously knowing he was meeting Richie Tozier.

Richie looked amazing at first, his dark hair slicked back but the hint of a terribly bright shirt peaking out from under his thin sweater, he was reading the menu with a thoughtful stare, his face lit up when Eddie pulled his chair out.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Richie." Eddie gasped out, feeling like a sweaty mess, "I was too busy staring at your face." his brain added unhelpfully, "hope you weren't waiting too long, it seems like such a popular place for dates, I've read some great reviews,I hope they do a ricotta." it was like the opposite of last time, Eddie now couldn't seem to shut up.

Richie seemed a little taken back by Eddie rambling but he quickly smiled again, leaning slightly on the table, his whole body relaxed, "you're here." he breathed almost unbelieving.

Eddie purposefully put the menu down, indulging in staring at Richie's handsome face, there were butterflies in his stomach but the ache in his chest was easing, "of course, you invited me out." he still felt a little guilty, "I'm sorry about yesterday, I don't so this much. Dating I mean." 

"I'll give you plenty of practice if you like?" Richie winked.

Blushing a little Eddie smiled softly, "that sounds really nice actually." he said honestly.

When he'd dated Myra it always felt awkward and pressured, like there was something niggling at Eddie but he'd always ignored it, pushing through as he ate what she ordered and left when she told them to.

"you want some wine?" Richie asked reading the wine list.

Eddie had sudden flashback to his awful behaviour last night, "no thank you. I think I'll get the spaghetti." he mused.

Richie was suddenly giggling a little, hiding his slightly uneven teeth behind his hand, "sorry, spaghetti sounds like Eddie." he snorted.

"no it doesn't." Eddie snapped lightly, other people were looking over at them as Richie continued to laugh at his own joke.

"Eddie Spaghetti." Richie teased, "about to commit cannibalisation."

Eddie rolled his eyes, "that is literally the worst nickname I've ever heard." he snapped but couldn't help but smile; his whole life he'd been called 'Eddie-Bear' by both his mother and by Myra and he hated that name, they'd both used it when they wanted something from him.

The pair both ordered the spaghetti, Richie still laughing a little, "I'm glad you met me again." Richie smiled and shifted his chair around the table so he could gently place his big hand on Eddie's exposed arm.

A rush of heat shot up Eddie's arm at the touch, his chest constricted and released in quick succession, his tongue momentarily forgot how to make words; it was a nice feeling so Eddie laid his own hand on top of Richie's, bold and sweet.

"I'm happy to be here." Eddie told him, "don't you have a show coming up soon? What are you doing going on dates with strangers."

Richie was watching him closely, a small smile staying on his lips, "I'm just finishing up my latest show run."

"I like your newer stuff better." Eddie blurted out.

"you said you weren't keen on any of my stuff." Richie said, his thumb began to move ever so slightly but it sent waves of warmth through Eddie.

Blushing again Eddie reached for his glass of water, ignoring the gnawing thought that the glass might not be clean or how long the water had been sat out, "I said a lot of stuff I didn't mean last night." he confessed, "sorry, I was nervous."

"no more sorry's, just tell me all about you, the real you, tonight." Richie said softly.

So while they ate the huge plates of spaghetti, Eddie not worrying about any of his allergies, he told the taller man all about his crazy mother, how isolated he'd been, the only sense of freedom had always come at a price.

"...Myra is the only person I ever dated." Eddie told him sadly.

"but she's a woman." Richie commented while choosing what to have for dessert.

Eddie rolled his eyes, "I'm aware of that dumbass, a great mass of a woman." he sniggered a little but still looked around as if Myra was sitting near him.

Richie laughed loudly and warmly, "but you're...gay. Right?" he asked slowly.

"I'm not sure." Eddie shrugged, becoming awkward but lent into Richie instead of away from him, taking in the smell of expensive aftershave and cheap cigarettes, "but I sure as hell like you."

The words felt good to say, so smooth and natural on his tongue, Eddie had squashed down that feeling so many times it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from inside him.

Despite having no booze to drink Eddie felt giddy when they left The Saucy Meatball, he linked his arm through Richie's, stealing the other man's warmth, giggling at a dirty joke Richie whispered to him as they were leaving.

"where are you taking me next time?" Eddie asked with a bright smile.

"next time?" Richie asked shocked.

Shame twisted in Eddie's stomach, he released Richie's arm, "unless you had a terrible time again. God! I rambled on about myself too much didn't I? Shit, I'm sorry Richie, that was selfish of me...."

Richie promptly halted the spiralling rambling by planting a kiss on Eddie's warm cheek, "tonight was great. You actually laughed at my jokes Eddie Spaghetti, dam right I'm taking you out again."

"you're a famous comedian, everyone laughs at your jokes." Eddie reminded him.

"not like you." Richie said incredibly softly, gently caressing Eddie's warm face.

Eddie didn't want to part from Richie but knew it would be too bold to ask the other man back to his for 'coffee', so the pair exchanged phone numbers, Eddie badly wanted to kiss Richie but held back for the time being and they went their separate ways.


	6. Chapter 6

Going into work the next day Eddie was immediately accosted by a bright eyed Georgie, "morning boss!" 

"morning Georgie, you're in a good mood." Eddie eyed the young man suspiciously as he hung up his own coat, "have we got many booking today?" he asked.

Georgie pulled out his work tablet, "three businessmen going to three different conferences, taking a groom to his wedding and my brother and his husband are going on a date around the city." he listed off.

Eddie sorted out his paperwork and keys for the day, allocating drivers to the jobs that had come through before settling himself at his desk; it took a few moments for him to realise that Georgie was still hovering by the desk.

"is everything okay Georgie? You didn't tell your brother you were giving him the limo for free, did you? Cos that's nice of you but not your place..." Eddie was only going to gently scold the lad, he had a heart of gold and obviously loved his brother very much.

"you had another date with Trashmouth!" Georgie blurted out, vibrating with excitement.

Eddie's mouth dropped open, the rest of the drivers pausing to listen, "how do you know about that?" he hissed.

Fumbling with his phone Georgie pulled up some trash tabloid website; there they were, sitting close in The Saucy Meatball, laughing at each other, even Eddie's ranting face wasn't as terrible as he expected; then there was a photo taken the moment Richie had kissed his cheek.

The rubbish written on the page too meant nothing because the photos said so much more, Eddie was tempted to track the photos down and save them to his own phone, "we had a good night." he said simply.

Georgie was grinning and bouncing slightly, ready to burst, his face fell a little when he realised Eddie wasn't going to tell him anymore, "are you seeing him again?"

"yes, all going well." Eddie said with a smile, "now get to work." he said a little more seriously.

About lunchtime, while he was ordering his lunch online so he didn't have to leave his desk, Eddie's phone pinged with a message from Richie; not so much a message but a photo of him in a changing room wearing dirty jeans and a bright, truly disgusting shirt.

Eddie couldn't stop himself calling Richie immediately, "what in the ever loving fuck are you wearing? That better not be for our next date."

"well hello to you too Eddie Spaghetti." Richie laughed, a little surprised Eddie had called instead of just messaging his opinion.

"hello Richie." Eddie said bluntly, "please tell me that's not for our next date." he repeated.

Richie laughed warmly, there was a rustle of clothes, "no actually, I have a bright green one with pink spots in mind for that." he teased.

"you wear that and I'm spilling my wine on it." Eddie threatened lightly.

"ooo, anything to get me out of my clothes." Richie sniggered, "that's actually for my show tomorrow, what do you think? Trashy enough?"

Pulling the phone away from his ear to look at the photo again, it physically hurt his eyes to look at it, "it's awful, as in whoever made that should be fired." he deadpanned.

"great, I'm going to buy it." Richie said happily.

"you'll scare your fans away." Eddie laughed lightly, "or they'll just demand refunds."

Richie gave a mock gasp, "you wound me Eds. Anyway, I'd better go, there's a tutting assistant outside the changing room. Bye Eddie Spaghetti."

"bye Richie, I look forward to seeing the show pirated on facebook." Eddie said but Richie laughed a little again.

"what are you talking about, you're coming, that's our date. See you at nine, just give your name at the door." Richie told him quickly and hung up.

"have you got another date with Trashmouth?" Georgie was standing right behind Eddie, making him jump.

"don't do that George." Eddie snapped, ruffling his blond curls.

To his credit Georgie instantly looked sheepish, "sorry boss, but that's so exciting, you're so lucky, Trashmouth never dates. Have you not seen the stories about the people he jilted?" he asked all while scrolling through his phone to find said articles.

Eddie felt warm inside, a smile creeping back onto his face, "go back to work please Georgie." he said gently.

"can you get me Trashmouth's autograph? My brother never asks him." Georgie asked sweetly.

"will you do some work if I do?" Eddie asked amused by Georgie's pouting face.

Nodding almost violently, "I'll even do free overtime if you do." Georgie promised.

Eddie agreed, narrowly avoided getting hugged by an overly excited Georgie, wondering how he could slip it into the convocation that night and it not be awkward.


	7. Chapter 7

Even though Eddie was a little earlier for the date that night he still had to stand in the long, long line for Trashmouth's show; nearly everyone in the line was wearing truly disgustingly bright shirts and thick rimmed glasses.

After a long time waiting Eddie got to the front of the line where a huge man in a black suit was checking tickets, "ticket?" he sounded stern and bored.

"um, I haven't got one but Richie said I had to give my name." Eddie rambled quickly, his stomach quivering with nerves, "it's Eddie Kaspbrak."

The ticket guy touched the Bluetooth in his ear, asking whoever was on the other end to check the list for Eddie's name, someone behind him tutted, "there's no Eddie Kaspbrak on the list."

The panic increases in Eddie's insides, he almost felt like he was going to be sick, "ar-are you sure?" he breathed.

"pretty sure, move aside." the ticket guy went to physically move him.

"wait! Ask if it's under..." Eddie took a deep breath, heat rushing to his face, "Eddie Spaghetti." he tried to say it was as much dignity as possible.

Raising an eyebrow the ticket guy did ask, a smirk twitching his features at the reply as he pulled out a VIP pass from his coat, "just find someone with the headset." he told Eddie.

Inside was hot and bright, there were people everywhere reciting some of their favourite lines from Richie's previous shows, laughing loudly with each other; Eddie quickly found someone wearing a headset, "excuse me, I'm to show you this." he flashed her the VIP.

"oh, you must be Eddie Spaghetti." the woman with short hair beamed at him and led him through the back to Richie's dressing room.

"Mr Tozier? Your guest is here." the assistant knocked twice before opening the door.

Inside smelt of fake flowers, covering up the terrible smell of sweat and sneaky cigarettes, there were clothes everywhere, plus several old pizza boxes; Richie had obviously been festering in the dressing room since starting the shows run the previous month, before he started going on dates.

"holy shit Richie, this is disgusting, do you want to get sick?" Eddie couldn't stop himself.

"Eddie Spaghetti!" Richie grinned at him, wearing the terrible shirt from the photo, it hurt to look at even more in real life, "I can't wait for you to hear some of my new stuff, you're in the front row." he was giddy with himself.

Eddie smiled too, feeding off Richie's energy, "that's lovely Rich, really. But this room.." he grimaced.

Richie guiltily looked around the dressing room, running a hand through his dark curls, "this was my bachelor life." he shrugged.

"let me sort it." Eddie said and began working before Richie could reply; ten minuets later the room was tidy, Eddie always worked fast on messes, he bagged up all the clothes and binned all the trash.

"wow, that was impressive." Richie breathed, having watched Eddie dashing about with wonder, it would have taken Richie all day to clean the room.

"well you're not a bachelor now." Eddie said boldly and kissed Richie gently on the nose, "doesn't your show start now?" it was ten past nine.

The same assistant led Eddie to one of the re severed seats at the front, next to Beverly who beamed and hugged Eddie tightly, moments later Richie appeared on stage all glowing in the stage lights and smiling just as brightly.

After several dirty one liners Richie got on with the actual show; he talked about going to bars, something from his childhood to do with being in foster care, realising his sexuality.

Eddie laughed at nearly every joke, seeing Richie perform live was different to seeing him on television, everything seemed magnified, from Richie's own laugh to how he delivered his jokes; Beverly was laughing a lot too, it seemed her brother hadn't told her about his new jokes.

The show began to wind down, "thank you all for coming! You've all been great but you've all got to leave now because I have a hot date with a plate of spaghetti." he winked, placed his mike back on the stand and left the stage while waving at the audience.

"did, he just call you a plate of spaghetti?" Beverly whispered to him.

Eddie blushed deeply, glad he wasn't called by name, "I'm going to kill him." he said with a smile.

Richie managed to escape quickly, at first he didn't want to sign autographs but Eddie had told him firmly that he'd disappoint his fans; Richie took Eddie to an Indian restaurant, ordering the hottest thing on the menu and then regretting it.

"my tongue is numb." Richie continued to complain as they left.

Eddie linked their arms again, "you going to be able to perform tomorrow?" he giggled.

Richie pouted, his whole mouth bright red, "kiss it better Eds." he pleaded leaning down so they were face to face.

"I'm not kissing your tongue! Do you know how many germs are in the human mouth?" Eddie planted his hand on Richie's face to push it away gently, "up to a billion!"

"please Eddie or I won't do a show tomorrow! My mouth will be too sore." he said dramatically.

Taking pity of the comedian Eddie gently placed a kiss on Richie's burning lips; it suddenly felt like Eddie had never kissed someone before, the other man's lips were warm and exciting, still a little spicy, but it felt good and Eddie had to remind himself to pull away.

"there, all better." Eddie smiled softly knowing full well that a photo of them kissing would be on one of those trash websites by the morning.

Richie seemed a little dazed for a moment before his face broke into a wide grin, "yeah, all better Doctor K."

"dammit, now I want to kiss him again." Eddie scolded himself.

As predicted the photo of the kiss was presented to Eddie the second he walked in the door at work in the morning, Georgie looked ready explode and did a little when Eddie handed him Trashmouth's autograph.


	8. Chapter 8

For the next month Richie took Eddie out nearly every night, they went to several different restaurants, Eddie always pushed himself to try something new, but they regularly went back to The Saucy Meatball as their own privet in joke.

The pair shared more kisses, nothing with tongues, but soft, cherished kisses, there were a few wondering hands under tables or in the car and they went on dates regularly to every restaurant in town, usually in the evening after Richie's show.

But now Richie's shows had finished so he could write his new material or decide to go on the road with what he already had but at that moment he seemed content with staying in the city with Eddie.

"don't you want to tour? Entertain new people?" Eddie asked while they finished the end of meal coffee.

Richie shrugged, a smile playing about his lips, "I need some new jokes, don't want to go stale." he said softly then winked at Eddie, "plus how could I leave a cutie like you behind."

Eddie had rolled his eyes but felt a blush creeping across his cheeks; he'd never felt happier than he had been for the past two months with Richie, they'd even managed to keep his name out of all the tabloids somehow.

In fact Eddie had been so distracted by dating Richie, meeting up with Beverly regularly and work he'd completely forgotten about his divorce procedures. 

It also helped that Richie invited Eddie to live him with; they had been out for a nice bar after one of Richie's shows when Eddie mentioned how he hated going back to the hotel he was still living at because he had no time to search for an apartment.

"come live with me!" Richie immediately offered, practically leaping out his seat in excitement, "I've got, like, four extra rooms in my house."

Richie went on to explain, in a slightly drunken rambling way, that when he'd first hit it big he'd bought a town house, hoping to host parties or appear in magazines but he quickly realised how little he wanted that and now lived in a huge house with nobody.

At first Eddie thought he was just drunk, even though the thought of living with Richie gave him butterflies in his stomach, so he didn't pack anything away until the next date when Richie slid a brand new key across the table.

"what's that for? You're dressing room?" Eddie asked.

"it's for the house Eds." Richie told him, then shovelled a ton of spaghetti into his mouth, "you're going to live with me remember."

Eddie physically dropped his fork in shock, "you were being serious." he breathed.

"of course. You do want to, don't you?" Richie asked a little uncertainty, like he'd crossed a line.

Moving quickly Eddie pressed a kiss to Richie's cheek, "dam right I want to live with you dummy, I hope it's cleaner than your dressing room." he joked lightly.

So Eddie moved into the town house, to Richie's credit it appeared he'd hired a cleaner to blitz the whole house before Eddie's arrival, everything smelt freshly vacuumed and bleached; dropping his things into one of the other bedrooms he felt comfortable and calm, like he was home.

Despite having his own room with all his things in, including an adjoined bathroom, Eddie rarely slept in the bed, he spent most of his nights sleeping in Richie's bed because it was more comfortable and Richie was there.

Now that Richie didn't have to perform every night he was free during the daytime, so Eddie began to pry himself from his desk during lunch to meet his boyfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

Eddie was early for their lunch-date at a rustic cafe that had not long been open but had won several awards for their menu and coffee, it seemed nice enough with all its shiny surfaces and glass table wares; not wanting to go in without Richie, he waited outside checking the latest trash articles about them.

It was a source of entertainment for himself and Beverly to look through all the tabloid stories, find the worst ones and have a good laugh, Richie managed to write a few new jokes from it all too.

Eddie was just reading one saying that he must be forcing Richie to wear 'proper' clothes because on most of their dates Richie wore more muted clothing, just because he liked to save his most garish shirts for his shows; Trashmouth wore trashy clothes, Richie wore casual, soft colours

"Eddie? Eddie-Bear is that you?" Myra's voice shot through Eddie like someone had just poured ice cold water down his back.

Gripping his phone tightly Eddie slowly looked up to see Myra before him; she hadn't lost any weight, more like gained a fair few more pounds, but she looked very well put together, her wedding and engagement ring still glinting on her finger.

"wh-what are you doing here?" Eddie breathed, not realising his was shaking slightly, there was a suddenly terrible pain his in chest; in the weeks he'd been with Richie he'd barely thought about his soon to be ex-wife.

Myra's face turned sickly sweet, she reached out to take Eddie's numb hand, "oh Eddie I've missed you. You need to come home." her voice turned forceful but her smile remained.

"we're getting divorced Myra." Eddie said quickly coming to his senses, "plus there's a restraining order."

"I've signed nothing." Myra snapped, her face becoming blotchy and her grip tightening painfully, "we're not getting divorced Eddie-Bear, I don't want that. You don't really want that. We were happy." her face twitched slightly, "we are happy."

Eddie took a shaky breath, trying to pull his hand from her vice like grip, he thought about all those years he'd stayed with Myra, the miserable days he spent convincing himself he loved her and the dark feeling that crept over him during the nights listening to her snore.

Comparing those times to the two months he'd spent with Richie, they hadn't even done more than kiss innocently but everything felt so much more intimate, they knew each other so well and worked perfectly off each other; when Richie snored it was annoying but soothing too.

"Eds? Everything okay?" Richie appeared, his dark eyes flicked from Eddie's pale face to Myra squeezing his hand tightly, "um, sorry I'm late."

The pain in Eddie's chest eased at the sight of Richie but Myra looked ready to explode, even her smile faltered, "who exactly are you?" she hissed even though she must have seen the photos of them together.

Richie raised an eyebrow followed by a frown, he must have figured out pretty quickly who Myra was, but he smiled and pried their fingers apart with some effort, "I'm Richie. The boyfriend."

Eddie didn't mean to shrink away but feeling the warmth from Richie's hand seep comfortably into his own, the smell that was purely Richie wafting into his senses he sort it out to calm his nerves.

"well I'm the wife." Myra said viciously.

"ex-wife." Eddie quickly said, forcing the words out.

Myra's whole face twisted, fingers flexing and she took a step towards them, Richie held out a hand, pushing her back with a firm shove; Myra gasped dramatically, "what do you think you're doing shoving a lady."

Richie snorted loudly, all kindness gone from his posture instead replaced by a protective stance, "yeah I've heard all about how much of a lady you are." he said flatly, he shoved Myra back again as she made a grab for Eddie, "Mikey told me all about the restraining order, you're not allowed this close to Eddie." he reminded her firmly.

Not questioning how Richie knew Mike the lawyer, Eddie swallowed to try and rid himself of the sickening nerves swirling inside him, "you need to sign the divorce papers." he told her bravely. 

"I'm not signing anything." Myra bit out through clenched teeth.

"you don't need to sign restraining order though idiot." Richie snapped, "now leave Eddie alone before I call the police." he threatened.

Myra's whole body was shaking, she'd turned a bright red colour, "Eddie is my husband!"

"and how miserable he was." Richie rolled his eyes, done with Myra, "come on Eds. Do you still want lunch?" he asked softly turning his back on the raging bull.

Eddie looked up into Richie's kind face, a little rough around the edges where he'd forgotten to shave that morning, "I just want to go home." Eddie whispered slumping against the taller frame suddenly exhausted.

"excellent!" Myra had heard him, her meaty hand immediately shooting out to grab Eddie's wrist in a bruising grip, "glad you came to your senses."

For a moment Eddie's entire being jerked to follow her, like he'd always done, but he caught himself, "no." he managed sharply, although unable to pull his wrist away, "home, with Richie."

Myra's face turned a terrible shade of red, her eyes shot to a still frowning Richie, "you homewrecker." she snarled, "I'll ruin you." she finally let go of Eddie's wrist to jab her finger into the taller man's chest.

"no Myra, that's not fair. Richie hasn't done anything wrong." Eddie tried to place himself between them but couldn't match either of their sizes.

Richie snorted, pulling himself to his full height, "I'd like to see you try." Richie voice was calm but dark, "you wouldn't be the first to try that."

"you stole my husband!" Myra shrieked, people around had stopped to watch now, most of them filming and Eddie tried to hide his face with embarrassment, "I'll tell everyone how you seduced him." she bared her teeth.

"he left you because you're a manipulative bitch." Richie snarled before waving her away, "I'm done with you, tell the press what you like but it won't end how you want it to, I can promise you that much."

Myra paused for a moment, clocking all the onlookers with their phones, having recorded the whole fight, she forced her face to turn calm, her smile strained, "Eddie-Bear? How's work?" she asked sickly sweetly.

Eddie gaped at her for a moment, unsure what she was getting at, "it's, um, um..."

"because it would be a shame if anything happened, if they knew what you were getting up to, I sure your customers won't be comfortable...." Myra's voice was in a comforting tone, one Eddie was used to and he felt his pulse quickening in panic.

"yeah, do you want to shut the fuck up now." Richie cut across firmly, slipping an arm around Eddie's shaking shoulders, "you're so full of shit I'm amazed you're able to get off the toilet. Now I'm going to take Eds home and I suggest you sign those papers." he told her.

Myra clenched her teeth, "I'm, not, signing, anything." she said slowly.

Eddie's insides were shaking, he really wanted his inhaler, but he felt a little bit of confidence with Richie so close, "it, it won't matter Myra. We're getting d-divorced." he told her, his mouth a little dry.

"no." Myra said like it was the final answer.

"yes Myra. Now you do need to leave before we call the police." Eddie told her in a calm voice even though he was moments away from curling up in the corner to hyperventilate.

Looking from Eddie to Richie and back again several times Myra smoothed down her hair, trying to look calm, "fine, but you'll be hearing from me Eddie-Bear because until I sign those papers you are still my husband." she reminded him.

"I think you need to look up what a restraining order is." Richie snapped, "Mikey will be in touch with you."

Getting home was a blur, Eddie dreaded what would be in the trash tabloids in the morning, they'd worked hard to keep Eddie's name out of the news but Myra had been practically shouting it in the street.

The worst thing was that Eddie knew all too well that Myra could ruin his business; the right words in the right ears and nobody would want to use his limo service, then he'd have to close down his life's work, what would he do for money, what about his poor employees.

"calm yourself Eds." Richie's low voice cut through Eddie's internal panic.

Eddie hadn't realised they'd made it home, he was sat on the plush couch with a fluffy blanket around his shoulders and Richie was handing him a cup of milky coffee, "what am I going to do?" Eddie asked his voice wavering a little.

Dropping down next to him Richie nursed his own cup of drink, "nothing." he said plainly.

"how can you say that?" Eddie slammed his cup down, accidentally spilling some of it onto the little table, "didn't you hear her? She'll ruin me! You too!"

"she won't do jack shit Eddie." Richie told him softly but firmly, "I know her type, she's just trying to get her way."

"but..."

"Eddie, there is nothing she can do to hurt us." Richie took Eddie's hand lovingly, "she can't hurt your business by telling people you divorced her, they'll take one look at her and understand."

A smile crept onto Eddie's face before it faltered, "won't it effect your job?" he asked gently.

"my job is to make terrible, distasteful jokes. It coming out that I got with a hot divorcee is hardly the low point of my career." Richie laughed lounging back into the couch.

Eddie slumped a little, "I'm sorry." he sighed, "it just worries me."

Suddenly Richie was gently touching his face, his hands large and warm, "it's okay Eddie Spaghetti." he hummed softly, "you're allowed to worry but she can't do anything, I promise." he said it so confidently Eddie believed him.


	10. Chapter 10

Mike was in touch very early the next morning, waking Richie up just as Eddie was about to leave for work; he'd seen the morning's tabloids, Eddie, Richie and Myra plastered all over them, so Mike had contacted the police because Myra had gone against the restraining order plus he'd pushed with the divorce papers again.

"boss! Boss!" Georgie was waiting for Eddie at the door, work tablet clutched tightly in both hands and his face worried, "are you okay? I saw the news this morning. Myra's crazy! Did she hurt you?" he rambled.

Eddie looked at his young employee, "I'd hardly call it news Georgie." he sighed not wanting to tell him that he actually had a bruise formed around his wrist from her grabbing him.

"Trashmouth looked super angry." Georgie continued.

"he was just being protective." Eddie said softly thinking about how lovingly Richie had held him that night, as if to reassure him that he'd be safe; clearing his throat as if clearing his mind as well Eddie set his brain to work mode.

It was surprisingly quiet for the next couple of days, except for Richie's twitter feed being filled with messages and uploads of the video from outside the cafe, some had been edited to be funny or even horror movie-esk but no new information about Eddie had made it out.

The trash tabloids were having a field day, photos and 'professional analysts' giving their opinion on their relationship, there was even a supposed psychiatrist giving a point of view about Eddie and Myra's marriage but Eddie couldn't bare to read it as the word 'abusive' featured several times.

It wasn't that Eddie was completely ignorant to the fact his marriage had been fucked up on so many different levels but he didn't like be analysed without permission; he told Richie as much one night.

"don't worry too much Eds, Mikey is handling it." Richie said absentmindedly from behind his laptop; he was listening to Eddie rant and worry but he still had emails to send.

Eddie flopped down next to him, tucking his feet neatly underneath him, "how do you know Mike? I thought he was just Bev's lawyer." he asked.

"Mike lived on the farm up the road from my final foster home, he self taught himself everything and got into college all by himself. He helped me a lot when I'd run away." Richie told him softly, smiling a little at his memories, "he was top of all his classes and has worked internationally."

"I'd like to meet him properly one day." Eddie said, so far he'd only spoken to Mike over the phone.

Eddie began to relax again after a week of no word from Myra, he even smiled for the waiting paparazzi after some of their meals; around the house Eddie had begun to realise that Richie had replaced several of his own things with Eddie's, allowing Eddie to pick the towels, what type of milk they drank and how the shoes were arranged at the front door.

It didn't bother Eddie, he liked having some control of his life, having some freedom all while being able to live with someone else, until he found Richie eating white bread one morning; Eddie only bought seeded bread.

"what are you eating? Don't you know how bad white bread is for you?" Eddie was instantly unhappy, he began searching the cupboards for the rest of the white bread.

"come on Eddie Spaghetti, I hate that seeded stuff, it get stuck in my teeth." Richie didn't sound annoyed but he didn't look up from his phone.

Not being able to stop himself Eddie stomped across the kitchen to snatch up the offending toast from Richie's plate, "stop eating it." he snapped, not even sure why he was angry, "it's bad for you, you want to get sick? Do you know what they put in the bread to make it white or have such a long date life?"

Richie was frowning but held up his hands, "whatever you think is best Eddie."

"of course I know best..." Eddie caught himself before he could dump the toast away, a tight clench of both his stomach and heart; he'd become his mother, he was Myra, he was running someone's life like his entire life had been dictated.

Surely he was just doing what was best for his boyfriend, he wanted Richie to be healthy and happy, that's why he ordered healthy stuff, even encouraging him to eat healthy stuff when they went out.

"am I allowed to pick the big seeds off?" Richie's question broke through Eddie's inner rant.

Eddie looked up to see Richie scrunching his nose at the seeded bread, looking disgusted and unhappy; Eddie'd pulled that face so many times during his life and he felt a stabbing rush of guilt he immediately placed the toast back onto the table.

"put that away Richie, come eat your toast." Eddie said in a small voice, his hands beginning to shake.

Richie, who had been trying to find a slice with less seeds on, looked up confused, "but you just said..."

"I know what I said and I was wrong." Eddie rushed out, "you can eat what you like, I want you to be happy. I don't want to force you to do stuff you don't want."

There was a long pause in the rustic kitchen, Eddie barely dared to breath until Richie let out a breathy laugh, "fucking hell Eds, it's only bread." he shoved the seeded bread back into the cupboard but also binned his own toast.

"but, but I was dictating what you could eat!" Eddie exclaimed.

"and when have I ever entirely gone with what you've said?" Richie challenged.  
Eddie thought back, it was true for every healthy meal Richie ate while they were out or even at home he'd pair it with a huge plate of fries or a stupidly large bowl of ice cream or, once, a full Burger King when he thought Eddie was sleeping.

"did any of that piss you off?" Richie added.

Sighing deeply Eddie tried to arrange his thoughts, "of course not, I'm not angry about it."

"sounded pretty angry Eddie." Richie hummed softly biting into a banana he's sneakily spread peanut butter on, "I don't mind being healthy if it makes you happy."

Eddie saw the contradiction as Richie continued to eat his peanut butter banana, "it'd change who you are. To be suffocated by being told what you can eat and what you can do and who you can see!" Eddie hadn't realised he was breathing unevenly until he stopped talking.

Suddenly Richie was hugging him, loving and tight, "I hope to every God there is that you aren't comparing yourself to you abusive ex." the words rumbled low in Richie's chest, vibrating thought Eddie's head.

"I sounded just like them." Eddie whispered into Richie's chest, hugging him tightly back, breathing in his warm, only slightly unwashed smell.

"Eds listen, you can have whatever freedom you want, eat what the fuck you like and do whatever, and if that means you look out for me too then great." Richie told him firmly, "I know you mean well, your heart is in the right place." he pulled away slightly to look Eddie in the eyes, "you're not anything like them."

Looking up into Richie's deep, dark eyes, so honest behind his glasses, Eddie wished he could be so sure about things like his boyfriend but he guessed some of that would rub off on him soon; Richie wasn't repressed or uncertain about himself, Eddie was pretty sure he could demand he eat porridge everyday and he'd still find the comedian eating Poptarts over the toaster.

In that moment he wanted to tell Richie he loved him but he held it back, half worried it was still too early and maybe the actual words didn't need to be said just yet.

"thanks Rich." Eddie smiled, standing on his tiptoes to press a small kiss to Richie's lips.

"anytime." Richie grinned and shoved a hidden Oreo into his mouth when Eddie stepped away, "I ain't eating that seeded stuff." he added with a snort.

Taking it out of the cupboard Eddie dropped the seeded loaf into the bin, "yeah me neither." he sniggered.


	11. Chapter 11

And everything remained fine for weeks; Eddie never thought he could ever be that comfortable in a relationship, everything came so naturally now that most of the awkwardness had been bypassed.

Richie would be home most of the day writing his new show, refusing to show Eddie any of it so the jokes were spoiled, so he'd do some cooking and cleaning too but Eddie put his own effort in with the household chores.

Their dates did fall a little in number but only because it was the Christmas season and they were both busy, they'd decide at the beginning of the week when would be best to go out and they'd stick to it, Eddie finally dedicating some of his driving jobs to his staff and even allowing Georgie to do the official paperwork.

Everything was great planning for Christmas with Beverly and Ben until one cold, bitter afternoon after a lunch date with Richie, Eddie walked back into work to find Myra there.

Eddie faltered at the door, letting the cold air waft in, taking in the scene before him; Myra was perched on his desk, the drivers waiting for their jobs to start seemed to be rooted to the floor as Myra talked loudly at them, her large arm around poor, terrified Georgie.

Georgie spotted him first, for a second he looked like he didn't want to call out but he'd seen how confident his boss had become since dating Trashmouth, "boss! You're back." he called in a fake cheerful voice.

"Myra." Eddie said sternly, snapping out of his stupor and storming his way to his desk, "what are you doing here?"

Myra seemed surprised by Eddie's tone, nothing like the last time she'd accosted him, but she quickly put a smile on, her arm tightening around Georgie, "I've come to see my old work colleagues. That's not a crime is it?" Myra asked sickly sweetly, even thought she never got on with any of the other staff.

"but it is now. The restraining order is still in effect." Eddie reminded her.

All his staff knew about his relationship with Richie thanks to Georgie gushing about it constantly, plus they'd all seen how much happier their boss had become.

"don't be like that Eddie-Bear, it's the holiday season." Myra giggled shrilly, "I brought homemade fruitcake." she brandished a heavy looking tub.

Eddie sighed dropping his bag behind his desk, "I've already eaten, Richie treated me. Come see the photo we took George." he said firmly.

Georgie was able to escape Myra's grip because she didn't want to appear too crazy again but she pinned Eddie with a stare.

Showing Georgie the silly, filtered photo Richie had taken of them, giving them both dog noses and ears, he quickly typed out a message: "act natural, call the police."

"that's awesome boss, you should make that your Twitter profile picture. I'm going to check all the jobs for the evening." Georgie announced in his usual chipper tone and scurried off to do as Eddie had asked.

While Myra was still staring at Eddie, as if she expected him to engage her in convocation, the staff quickly rushed off to check their limos or simply hide at their desks.

Eddie was beginning to sweat under his ex-wife's stare, "you really need to leave Myra, we all have work to do." he told her softly.

"you don't look well Eddie, so red in the face." Myra simpered, "let me take your temperature." she said reaching out.

"I've been outside, it's cold." Eddie snapped, eyes flicking to the door in hopes the police would turn up soon.

Myra's face was one of sympathy, "oh, you know you shouldn't be out in the cold. It's too much for you." her voice was so soothing and familiar Eddie found himself nodding before he realised what he was doing.

At that moment the door burst open to two police officers and, surprisingly, Mike who looked furious, "Myra Kaspbrak, you are being taken into custody for ignoring the restraining order upon you, again." he said in a low, serious voice.

"I am visiting my husband!" Myra snapped, the officers seemed reluctant to touch her just yet, "you said it yourself, 'Myra Kaspbrak'."

Eddie sighed rubbing his eyes slightly in frustration, "in name only. You can either leave by your own free will or be arrested." he told her simply, preying she'd finally understand.

Myra did not understand and was dragged from the office kicking and screaming, she swore she'd be back, that Eddie was delusional and would take her back soon she continued to rant even as she was placed in the back of the police car.

Eddie sighed deeply, slumping in exhaustion, running a hand through his loose curls before he smiled at Mike and stood to shake his hand, "great to finally meet you Mike."

"you too Eddie. Rich and Bev told me all about you." Mike said warmly, his handshake firm, "all good things." he laughed.

"I'm sorry about Myra, she's...difficult." Eddie sighed wanting to use a stronger word but Georgie was listening, gazing at Mike with wonder, "what's wrong Georgie?"

Georgie was vibrating with excitement, just like when Eddie had begun to date Trashmouth, "your Mike Hanlon! America's most expensive lawyer, Trashmouth's best friend!" he gushed.

Mike snorted a little, "and you must be George Denbrough, Big Bill's brother. I last saw you at his wedding, eating the icing off the cake."

"wait, Bill Denbrough? The writer?" Eddie asked suddenly; when he'd hired Georgie he hadn't really noticed his name, the interview had been a lot of the younger boy being very enthusiastic and showing a lot of potentual so it had never clicked about his family.

Eddie felt a little embarrassed becasue he'd driven and spoken to Bill for years but it seemed like Georgie didn't seem to care.

"of course, how did you think I knew about this job? Bill and Stan told me your wife refused to work and you needed a secretary." Georgie beamed at him.

After an hour of sorting out legal stuff with Mike, bits for the divorce and for the restraining order, even suggesting Richie get one for his own protection, the lawyer left with a promise to join him and Richie for dinner one night.


	12. Chapter 12

Before heading out on a job, taking a few girls out on an early Christmas party, Eddie called Richie; he deserved to know what had been going on.

"hey Eddie Spaghetti, getting off work already?" Richie sounded like he'd been sleeping.

Eddie smiled fondly, glad he wasn't grumpy at being woken up, at least not yet, "not yet, one job to do then I'll be home but, um, Richie I've got something to tell you."

"what's happened? Is it Myra?" Richie asked quickly, suddenly very awake.

"yeah, she turned up after lunch. The police and Mike came." Eddie told him calmly.

"did she do anything to you?" Richie asked seriously.

"not this time, Georgie called the police quickly. I'm fine." Eddie added, "I'll tell you all about it when I get home, love you." the words fell from his mouth before he could stop them but he didn't hate how it sounded.

Eddie could practically hear Richie smile, a warm, soft laugh in his throat, "love you too Eddie Spaghetti." he sounded so loving and happy.

When Eddie finally got home, the Christmas party girls wanted to go around the city twice before they found a club to complete their night in, the only sound within was the television blaring out some terrible drama series loudly.

"Richie?" Eddie called thinking the comedian had fallen asleep somewhere but received no answer, "are you here? Rich?"

There was an abandoned mug of coffee and bowl of popcorn on the coffee table but no Richie snoozing on the couch so Eddie crept through the rest of the house with an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

A panicked thought entered his head that Myra had been here, she'd been bailed, tracked down where Richie lived, he was famous his address was somewhere on the internet, and done something to him.

Eddie had the sudden awful image in his mind of Richie beaten black and blue by Myra, his handsome face swollen with bruises and blood trickling from his lips; Richie may have been tall but Myra was solid, it was no contest in a fight, and that thought was terrifying.

Myra was capable of anything when there was no prying eyes; Eddie's search became more frantic, slamming open doors and leaving lights on in his wake until he slammed to door to the main bathroom open so forcefully it shook on its hinges.

"fuck!" Richie nearly drowned in the bath from shock.

Eddie stood stock still in the doorway, letting all the steamy air out, watching Richie splash water out of the full bath as he tried to sit up, "what are you doing?" he said in a high pitched tone.

Richie huffed water from his lips before squinting at Eddie, sweeping heavy wet curls from his face, "well, I was taking a bath." he laughed lightly, "what are you doing?" imitating Eddie's high pitched tone.

"I, I thought something happened to you!" Eddie exclaimed, his mind not knowing to be calm that Richie was okay or annoyed that he hadn't answered when Eddie had called out.

"why would you think that? You literally called me, like, an hour ago." Richie said reaching for a dressing gown.

Eddie checked his watch, "that was three and a half hours ago!" 

Pausing in pulling himself out of the bath Richie seemed to register that the bath water was cold, "oh, I may have fallen asleep." he confessed, then held his wrinkled hands up, "babe, before you start lecturing me, can I get out of the bath?"

Huffing Eddie nodded but didn't move, he realised only then that Richie was very naked, very wet and very confident with his body; the water glistened across every curve, the dark curls from his chest trailing down to his crotch, he was pale and freckled.

"dry your hair properly!" Eddie finally exclaimed as his brain finally caught up with his wondering eyes and slammed the door.

Eddie nervous ate his way through the forgotten bowl of popcorn feeling ridiculous, he'd slept in the same bed as Richie was months, seen him topless several times a week, so why did he feel so flustered seeing him naked.

Sure they kissed regularly, soft pecks in public or lazy days and heated making out while pressed tightly against each other in privet but Richie had never mentioned that he wanted to have sex even though he must be seriously frustrated by now.

Eddie wasn't sure if he could satisfy Richie liked that, he'd had sex with Myra maybe once a year during their relationship, his drive had always been at zero but just seeing Richie in that state was doing heated things to Eddie's body. 

"so, why were you storming through the house like a murderer?" Richie asked finally padding into the living room rubbing his wet curls with a towel, he pressed a gentle kiss to Eddie's temple.

"you know your address is on the internet." Eddie snapped, still not sure where to put his emotions, "anyone could find you."

Richie observed Eddie for a moment, "yeah, it's a fake address. Mikey did it." he told him calmly.

"oh." Eddie breathed, all emotion whooshing out of him, "sorry."

"is that really what you were worried about? You sounded fine earlier, despite Myra." Richie said softly.

Sighing deeply Eddie didn't stop himself leaning into Richie's warm frame, slotting himself easily into the crook of his long arms, "Myra's what I'm worrying about." Eddie sighed again, "she's so unpredictable at the moment."

"she can't hurt me Eds." Richie said immediately, "she can't hurt either of us. If she turned up here I'd hit her with a baseball bat."

Richie said it so seriously Eddie snorted a laugh and could definitely see him doing such a thing to anyone that threatened them in their home, it made Eddie feel safe.

Eddie heard nothing from Mike or Myra for the next week, his staff were still a little on edge, but the next week Eddie was positive that he kept seeing his ex-wife out of the corner of his eye sometime, loitering on corners or standing at the crosswalk.

Thinking himself paranoid Eddie told Richie who looked furious for a second, offered to hire him a bodyguard, then promised again that she couldn't do anything but secretly made a call to Mike later that night when he thought Eddie was sleeping pushing for the restraining order to be upped.


	13. Chapter 13

It took Myra three more weeks to sign the divorce papers, just five days before Christmas, so Eddie got truly, terribly drunk with Richie and Beverly even though he had to go into work the next day.

Eddie vowed that he was just going to do some paperwork, he was met by the door by Georgie which wasn't unusual but his young assistant being deathly quiet was unusual.

"morning Georgie." Eddie said with a smile, glad the tablets he'd taken had kicked in.

To his surprise Georgie's brown eyes filled with tears, "oh boss, it's awful!" his voice cracked.

Eddie's stomach clenched in panic, "what's happened?" he breathed barely wanting to know the answer.

A fat tear ran down Georgie's cheek, unable to speak he turned his personal tablet to face Eddie; on the screen was a big name trash tabloid baring Myra's face, plus his own and Richie's.

The article that followed painted Eddie as a neglectful husband, only caring about his business, full company name and address included, that Myra had done everything for him, trying to make him happy but then Beverly had poisoned his mind to get him to divorce her.

Eddie felt sickened the more he read, Myra had made herself out to be some poor victim, the perfect wife who had been swapped for a foul mouthed loser that was Richie.

But there it all was, every last piece of Eddie's personal information for all the world to see, Eddie was surprised his social security number and copy of his bank statements hadn't been put up, but his yearly income had.

There was a massive section given over to Myra bashing Richie, claiming, correctly, that Eddie had watched the comedian in secret and that he must have been obsessed with him, also suggesting that Richie had seduced him with his wily, gay powers.

"shit." Eddie hissed placing the tablet down gently even though he wanted to throw it across the room, "shit, shit."

"it's lies isn't it boss." Georgie said.

Eddie looked up into Georgie's earnest face, noting at that moment his other staff were watching too, "it's her revenge." he stood from his desk, his legs feeling a little like jelly, "I want you all to be vigilant for the foreseeable future, please be careful who you talk to." he told his drivers.

The phone rang and Eddie only answered it because the caller ID told him it was Mike, "I'm so sorry Eddie, I had no idea she had spoken to anyone, I'll fix this for you I promise." he said in one long breath.

"what will it do to Richie?" Eddie asked.

Mike sighed loudly, "I'll work with his publicist to make this right. You've done nothing wrong..."

"I know I haven't. How did this even happen?" Eddie cut across.

"it wasn't meant to." Mike sounded so angry, "it's part of the restraining order, try not to worry yourself, this will all get sorted." he promised before bidding goodbye.

Worrying was what Eddie did best, for the whole day he couldn't concentrate, his mind kept wondering off to different scenarios, each worse and more terrible than the last but they all involved Richie leaving him.

Of course Eddie wouldn't blame the comedian if he wanted to break up with him, it could ruin his whole career, tarnish everything he'd worked hard for; Eddie felt like crying but continued to make himself more upset by picturing Richie's handsome, serious face telling him it was over.

What didn't help was that Richie hadn't called or text, "he must be so angry with me." Eddie mused but chastised himself that this wasn't all about him, Richie was probably on the phone to publicists and journalists trying to smooth things over.

A text came through just after lunch, attached was a photo of a half asleep Richie, glasses off and posing like a sixteen year old basic bitch, winking and pouting at the camera, "woke up like this." read the message.

Eddie gaped at his phone, amazed Richie had literally just woken up, with trembling fingers he called Richie.

"hey Eddie, what's up?" Richie's voice was croaked, low and sultry, it made the hairs on the back of Eddie's neck stand up but he shook the thoughts away.

"have you only just woken up? Have you not seen the shit show online?" Eddie said a little harshly but he was still slightly plagued by his own thoughts.

Richie made a soft noise on the other end, like stifling a stretch, "nah, I woke up hours ago to my phone going crazy. I've scheduled us an interview with a decent tabloid." he mentioned casually.

"what?" Eddie breathed not quite believing what he was hearing.

"well that crazy bitch doesn't get to just have her say. You okay with letting Bev dress us? Or do you wanna wear your cute little button downs?" Richie asked in a cool, carefree way.

Placing the phone down on the desk without hanging up Eddie took a deep breath, then picking it up he couldn't stop the next words falling from his mouth, "you're not breaking up with me." 

Richie made a choking sound for a solid minuet, "where did that come from? Why would you think that Eds?" he asked breathlessly, "do you really think I'd dump you, you my amazing little plate of spaghetti, over something like this." he sounded betrayed.

Eddie felt stupid tears in his eyes and a small lump in his throat, "it's just, isn't it too much trouble, having to deal with stuff like this?" he asked softly.

"Eddie." Richie said his name warmly, "trust me when I say I've dealt with worse than this; the media ripped me a new one when I came out, I still get shit like that now." he said softly if not a little worn, "please don't worry about this babe, we'll do our interview with all of our evidence and things will blow over."

"but how do you know it will?" Eddie asked rubbing his hot eyes, "what if this is the straw that broke the camels back?" he didn't want to be a downer but he was being realistic.

"then we'll have each other." Richie said without hesitation, "if you're willing to put up with my terrible habits."

There was a great bloom of happy, loving emotion in Eddie's chest, the lump in his throat nor the tears went but they didn't sting as much and he smiled, "I love you." he said before he could think but didn't regret it.

When he'd said those words to Myra he'd felt so forced and unnatural he always felt like a hostage having to say them over and over to his capture but with Richie everything went smoothly and naturally.

"I love you too Eddie Spaghetti." Richie sounded like he was smiling toothily, "Saucy Meatball tonight?"

Eddie agreed before finally hanging up even though he felt like he could stay on the phone with Richie all day, just listening to him talk, laugh and simply breath.

"boss?" Georgie pulled up a chair next to Eddie, "are you okay?" he asked gingerly.

Eddie sighed but felt better than before, he was still worried, so much could happen but both Mike and Richie were sorting things out, "I will be, Richie has set up an interview to put our side across."

Georgie perked up a little, "you're doing a couples interview? That's great, Myra doesn't stand a chance, everyone will see through her lies." the young assistant was always so positive and hopeful it was nice to be surrounded by so many positive people.


	14. Chapter 14

Richie had arranged the interview for two days later so Eddie spent the time pouring over all of Richie's old interviews in the magazines Beverly had saved, he even read a ton of her's from when she got together with Ben.

All the questions seemed basic and dumb, but there were a few very invasive ones about sex lives; not that reading through all the articles helped calm Eddie's nerves.

Beverly spent half the morning of the interview arguing with Richie about what he was going to wear, the comedian was insisting on wearing a garishly bright rainbow shirt that he'd worn to Pride the previous year.

Eddie remedied the situation by shaking up a can of soda before handing it to Richie, who was stubbornly wearing the shirt, then picked out a light blue shirt with his Pride cuff-links.

"I'm glad Rich has you to help dress him." Beverly said to Eddie as she held up two different shirts to pick.

"I like his dumb shirts." Eddie muttered picking the mint green shirt.

Rolling her eyes fondly Beverly smiled, "please save the sappiness for the reporter."

The reporter turned up just after lunch brandishing a full notebook, Dictaphone and Myra's story; she was a slightly sweaty woman called Shelley, she moved in hasty movements but didn't actually seem to get anything done.

"so, let's start with how you two actually met." Shelley asked breathy.  
Eddie explained about meeting Beverly though his job and coming to the realisation that he was in a manipulative marriage, he recounted embarrassing the disaster that was their first date, Richie hiding his sniggers as he chimed in every so often for his side.

The interview followed in a vague fashion, Shelley barely looked up from her note pad where she was scribbling furiously, she referred the Myra's interview several times but Richie firmly set the record straight on each of the lies.

Shelley asked each of them when they realised they were gay, a question Richie had answered several hundred times, and Eddie explained that it wasn't some magnificent epiphany where he saw rainbows and dicks, liking boys always just felt more natural.

"okay, this is all great. One last question," Shelley laughed humorlessly, "who did you have your first ever kiss with?"

Frowning slightly Eddie wasn't sure what that question had to do with the current situation, but Richie perked up a little; apparently it was a question he'd never answered before.  
"I was fifteen, me and Bev had just been moved to this shit ass foster home in Maine." Richie started, smiling fondly, but something twisted in Eddie's stomach, "we were only there for like two weeks but I ran away one night and came across one of my classmates in the woods."

Eddie shifted uncomfortably, something about Richie's story sounded familiar but he wasn't going to jump to conclusions.

"he was all sad and stuff, his mom was a bitch. He verbal vomited at me that he was scared he'd be a virgin forever, so I proposed a kiss." Richie beamed proudly.

All the breath left Eddie in one fell whoosh, "oh shit." he swore suddenly, snapping Richie out of his happy daze.

"what's up Eds? Was your first kiss Myra?" Richie teased wrinkling his nose and ignoring Shelley.

Eddie gazed up at Richie's handsome, sharp face and it felt like the buried memory slapped him in the face, "it was you." he whispered softly.

Richie gave a startled laugh, "you're not serious, you didn't kiss your ex-wife the whole marriage?"

"no you moron." Eddie snapped, glancing at Shelley, "I'm sorry, can we be alone for a moment."

"ugh, yeah, I'm going to go grab a coffee." Shelley gathered up her stuff, trying to sneakily leave her Dictaphone but Eddie shut it off the moment the door closed.

"what are you talking about Eddie? You're weirding me out." Richie laughed a little nervously, "my first kiss was with a boy called Teddy."

Eddie took a deep breath before recounting the memory that he'd manage to repress

***Flashback***

At fifteen Eddie hated everything, his hormones were telling him to rebel, push against his overbearing mother in any little ways but she always pushed back and won; it didn't matter if Eddie refused to take his pills or threw his inhaler into the garbage disposal she'd use her sickly sweet words and bitter tears to get her way.

Eddie didn't have any proper friends at school, he sometimes talked with Ben Hanson, the fat boy in his year who loved history and building but Eddie's mother wouldn't let him out to play often enough to make real friends.

Halfway through the school year two new students transferred into Eddie's class; one was a red headed girl wearing a flower print dress but looking like she'd kick anyone's ass who said anything terrible to her, pretty but fierce like a flame.

The other was a tall, lanky boy with a mop of dark brown hair in loose curls, he wore a bright yellow shirt and thick framed glasses, he seemed kind of nerdy until he opened his mouth and a stream of rude words slipped out.

Eddie felt a little upset that the red head was a tough girl and the boy was full of rude words, they were exactly the kind of people his mother didn't want him hanging out with.

Bevvy, the girl, sat in front of Ben, instantly turning towards him with a sweet smile and matching blushes, while Rich, the handsome dark haired boy, sat in front of Eddie but never turned around, on his middle finger was a silver ring which he regularly brandished at psycho bully Henry Bowers.

Two weeks later Eddie's mother had locked him in his room because the pollen count was too high for her precious, delicate son to be out in the world; Eddie couldn't bare it that night, he could hear everyone out playing and hanging out right outside his window.

His whole life was happening around him but Eddie wasn't allowed to take part, not without a median cabinets worth of pills and holding his mommy's hand.

With as much bravery as Eddie could muster from his small body he climbed out of his window and into the dark, scary woods just to get away.

Eddie wondered how long it'd take for his mom to notice he was gone, he hoped she'd cry herself hoarse, go out of her mind insane looking for him; his hormonal filled mind wanted her to hurt like she hurt him but then he was washed over with guilt.

"I wonder how long it'd take to walk out of this town." Eddie mused out loud to the pitch black woods.

"forty eight minuets to get to the other side of the woods." Came a voice from the darkness, somewhere near Eddie's right, "over two hours to the next town."

Shaking a little Eddie looked around until he saw, and smelt, someone sitting on the dirty floor smoking, the cherry on the end lighting up an angular face every so often.

"that's weirdly specific." Eddie said finally.

Through the darkness Eddie saw the other boy move slightly but not standing, "it's from experience." there was a short pause, "what you doing out here?"

"I'm allowed out!" Eddie exclaimed.

The boy snorted softly through his nose, his cigarette lighting up, "I'm not." he confessed, "sit with me, my sister is hanging out with her new little friend."

Eddie didn't much want to sit on the cold, slightly wet floor but the little bit of rebellion in his heart made him sit next to the other boy, close enough to feel his body heat; they sat in silence for a while, Eddie not sure what to do in that kind of situation.

"what are you doing out?" Eddie asked shyly; it was obviously Rich from his class, Eddie could see the silver ring glinting every time he took a drag, a kid in foster care, being bounced around the system with his sister and wasn't a stranger to getting into trouble.

"I can't listen to them bitch at me anymore." Rich sighed, "I'm a straight A student but just cos I can't shut my mouth I'm obviously a trouble maker. What about you?"

"my mommy doesn't like me going out. Or having friends. Or my own thoughts." Eddie rambled, not realising before it was too late that he was crying, a small gasp in his throat, "it's so suffocating in this town and I'll never be able to escape because I'm not even allowed to breath without my mother's permission." he went for his inhaler but instead threw it into the dark, not caring where it landed.

Rich was quiet for a moment, Eddie could feel his eyes on him but the gaze didn't feel judging or awkward.

"even if I did escape this shit hole I'll have to take my mommy with me so no one will want to marry me and I'm doomed to die a pathetic virgin." Eddie blurted out and dissolved into noisy tears.

All the years of repressed feelings were suddenly spilling over onto a boy Eddie barely knew while sitting on the dirty forest floor; to his credit Rich didn't leave or tease him.

"dude, I've seen you in daylight, there's no way you'll be a virgin long." Rich giggled a little, trying to lighten the mood.

"that's what you got from all that?" Eddie exclaimed sniffing loudly and wishing he had a tissue, "I bare my soul and focus on my virginity." 

Rich lit another cigarette, "you brought it up cutie. Fancy a quick make out session then?" he offered.

All tears instantly stopped as Eddie choked a little on his own spit, "what? Why offer that? We barely know each other."

"even better, no strings attached." Rich said, "it can be your little secret, something just for you from your mom." he added in a low whisper placing a chilled hand on Eddie's warm face, long fingers tracing his baby face.

The fact that it was a boy offering to have his first kiss didn't bother Eddie, he'd been more freaked out when a girl tried to kiss him when he was eleven while playing spin the bottle at a birthday party.

"come here then." Rich told him softly, somehow knowing that Eddie's silence was a positive thing, leaning in smelling of cheap cigarettes and stolen perfume.


	15. Chapter 15

"...so on that disgusting forest floor I had my first kiss, the kiss I'd compare my whole romantic life to, one that nobody could ever beat." Eddie couldn't believe how sad it sounded, "I wanted to talk to you the next day but you never showed."

"we got moved on, the foster family didn't want to put with me and Bev running away all the time." Richie said after a long time just gaping at Eddie.

"I did keep it a secret." Eddie giggled a little, "but I must have kept it such a good secret that I forgot about it for years." he felt dumb for forgetting his own secret.

Richie slipped an arm around Eddie, pulling him close, "can't believe you were my first kiss." he teased, pressing feather light kisses all over Eddie's blond curls.

"oh! Why the fuck did you think I was called Teddy?" Eddie suddenly remembered, shoving Richie away slightly to get a look at his face.

"well..." Richie looked very sheepish, "all I heard that night was your mom shouting 'bear'. You muttered it was a nickname before running away so I came to the conclusion that it was 'bear', as in 'teddy bear', as in 'Teddy'." he explained himself.

Eddie's mouth hung open, "you sat in front of me for home room!" he expressed aghast by Richie's stupidness, "didn't you ever listen?"

"no." Richie smiled awkwardly, "I was always still kind of asleep in the mornings."

Suddenly Eddie began to laugh, the whole situation was so ridiculous, so nearly impossible but somehow it had happened, he wrapped his arms around Richie's neck, threading a hand through those dark curls and kissed Richie deeply.

After a quick but hot make out session Eddie remembered that the reporter Shelley was still next door, waiting to finish the interview; letting her back in they gave her an slightly modified version of their first kisses.

They posed for a few photos, putting Richie's gorgeous townhouse to use, standing on the stairs, by the patio doors and on the sofa like normal people, in every one of the photos Richie had his arm around Eddie in one way or the other.

Once Shelley was gone, a Dictaphone full of answers and very positive she'd get a promotion or something extra in her paycheck, Richie went to call Beverly to tell her about the amazing coincidence.

Coming back ten minuets later Richie poured himself a huge mug of coffee, extra cream, "Bev says we're dumb." he said casually.

Eddie laughed lightly, "I'm amazed we never realised before." then he got a little more serious, "how did you think all that went? The interview, do you think it was enough?" he wrung his hands nervously.

Richie nodded, downing his coffee and pressing a wet, milky kiss to Eddie's temple, "it will overshadow whatever she's said." he said happily, a glint of silver suddenly on his finger.

Eddie grabbed his hand, examining the ring he remembered pressing coldly against his face all those years again; into the cheap metal was carved 'Trashmouth'.

"Bev made it for me for my thirteenth birthday, she stole it off a girl we were in foster care with." Richie told him, "the start to a life long nickname."

Running his thumb over the worn metal Eddie looked up into Richie's soft face, "thank goodness for Beverly." he giggled.

It took three days for the interview to be published, it took up a full eight pages in the middle of the magazine as it included several photos from their dates during the time they'd been together, the interview had been pleasantly fleshed out with mentions that they couldn't stop touching or smiling kindly at each other.

There was an edited version of the restraining order and the divorce papers Myra had refused to sign, also the police reports telling that Myra had broken the order twice.

If the reaction on the internet was anything to go by the interview was very well received, Richie's email inbox was full of more requests for interviews and photo shoots, Eddie suddenly found that the phone at work was ringing constantly and his business soared.


	16. Chapter 16

Of course there were the unbelievers and haters, they believed Myra's story, feeling the need to tell Richie, via emails and twitter, that they were disgusting, wrong, vile and so many other revolting words that Eddie had no idea about until one night.

Richie had come home late having just finished filming a Christmas themed talk show where he showcased some of his best festive jokes then had fallen asleep on the couch before the takeout had arrived.

Eddie took pity on his exhausted boyfriend and covered him in the best blanket and put on some quiet youtube videos so Richie wouldn't wake to silence.

Just before taking himself to bed, after spending far too much time wrapping the takeout in cling-film to store safely in the fridge, Eddie saw Richie's phone constantly lightly up with notifications.

Richie had no problem with anyone going through his phone, he had no password or safety measures in place, the comedian had nothing to hide, all the numbers were under false names and the only photos on it were bad selfies or venues he was performing at.

The only thing with a password was his emails but Eddie knew the password to that; his and Richie's birthdays combined.

So Eddie went to turn the brightness down when he caught a glimpse of the notifications; comments on twitter that seemed angry.

"who have you pissed off now." Eddie whispered almost fondly; people who didn't get Trashmouth's comedy usually tried to explain loudly how the jokes weren't funny.

But as he checked the notifications Eddie realised how many angry messages there were, vile slurs, graffiti-ed photos of their dates, an actual hashtag for everything bad about the pair; it wasn't even one or ten messages, some of them dated back months, when they first went on their date.

A small sick feeling settled in Eddie's stomach at the thought of Richie reading these comments every single day, even before they got together people were angry with them, being hated and scrutinised by strangers didn't sit well with Eddie.

"hmm, there's no porn on there." Richie hummed half waking up.

Eddie looked over Richie's soft, tired face, glasses free from sleep and curls frizzing on one side, "what's all this?" Eddie asked.

Richie squinted so much his eyes almost closed again, but he obviously recognised the twitter page, he sighed a little, "just arseholes being arseholes. Don't worry about it." he said calmly.

"how can I not worry!" Eddie exclaimed, "what these people are saying..." his eyes began to burn with frustration, these kind of people were the exact reason Eddie hadn't been able to accept his sexuality during his youth, "how can it not bother you?" he asked.

Huffing and puffing like he'd run a marathon Richie sat up and grabbed his glasses, his face was still calm, "cos I'm happy." he said simply, his voice a little rough from sleep.

"but what they're saying..."

Richie took Eddie's hand tightly, intertwining their fingers, "I'm happy with who I am and that's why I don't care what these arseholes say. Who cares what they think? I sure as fuck don't." Richie laughed lightly.

Eddie's heart still felt heavy against his chest, "but, there's so many." he whispered sadly, "and you kept this from me." he added.

"because I knew you'd react like this, you're not used to it." Richie confessed, "you already had so much shit from your mom, then Myra and weird strangers who can't keep their thoughts to themselves on the street."

Eddie flushed a little, it was true he's sometimes hear short, sharp whispers near them both when they were out but he always tried to tell himself it was just his anxiety playing tricks on him and those people weren't talking about him.

"so you're dealing with this all on your own?" Eddie asked, three more notifications coming through, only one was positive.

Richie snorted a little, "nah, Bev reads through them with me. At first we deleted them but that seemed to put more fuel on the first so we just made jokes about them." he shrugged, "is there any takeout left?"

As Richie got up to forage in the kitchen for food Eddie remained on the couch, thinking about what he'd said, he glanced down at the phone then clicked on one of the hate comments and scrolling down Eddie discovered strangers defending the pair.

Their defenders came baring facts and love, rainbow flags nearly buried one comment section, Eddie wasn't even a little bit surprised to see Georgie appearing over and over voicing his defence.

The weight in Eddie's chest fell away at seeing the rest of the comments, this must be what helped Richie too, to see even though some petty people didn't want them to be happy there were many more who did want them happy.

"can you microwave these noodles?" Richie appeared holding a container, "you okay?" he asked noticing Eddie's soft smile.

Eddie nodded, "I love you." he said warmly.

Richie seemed a little startled but his brain quickly caught up, "I love you too but seriously, will these explode if I microwave them?"

"only if you don't take the lid off." Eddie told him.

Throwing the phone onto the couch Eddie followed his boyfriend into the kitchen to make sure he didn't explode or burn anything, the last thing they needed was no kitchen when Christmas was just around the corner.

As they argued softly in the kitchen, not actually mad at each other, over who got the biggest spring roll Eddie realised how wonderfully comfortable it all was, like they'd been together for years.

"I bet Bev knew." Eddie said suddenly biting into the big spring roll.

Richie stole the rest of the spring roll from Eddie's fingers, "knew what? That haters ain't nothing." he grinned.

"not about them. I bet she remembered me from when you lived in Derry." Eddie elaborated.

"she and Ben probably cooked up the whole thing, she was always better at putting two and two together." Richie smiled, a small blush on his face, "thank goodness for nosy sisters."

Eddie lent forwards to kiss Richie lightly on the lips, tasting the Chinese food, "thank goodness for you." he whispered and then laughed at himself for the pure cheesiness.

Richie laughed too, a warm full laugh, "I'm going to remind you, you said that everyday."

"I take it back, dating you is a punishment." Eddie deadpanned.

"no backsies!" Richie exclaimed in pure joy, "you love me since forever!" he planted huge, wet kisses all over Eddie's face.

Eddie put up no fight against the kisses, he just wiped them away each time Richie planted one, he'd got used to the type of overly dramatic kisses Richie liked to use when he got over excited because they were only used away from prying eyes.

"let's go to bed." Richie said softly, breathing harshly from his own excitement.

Lying in the dark Eddie took in the soothing feeling all around, his whole life he's tried every single method to calm anxiety during the night, but it appeared all he needed was to be in bed next to the right person.

Who knew making an absolute embarrassment of himself on their first date would be a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading  
I'm sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes  
I'm going to try and finish my young Reddie angsty fic soon but might not be up before xmas


End file.
